


【卡带】S狼了（撩）不得

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &上忍卡X上忍土&回村土if&有生子注意避雷。OOC私设文笔渣





	【卡带】S狼了（撩）不得

阿斯玛好好的走在路上，突然被空气中出现的一阵漩涡抓进了神威空间，反应迅速的他把拿出来的查卡拉刀收起来，点燃一只香烟，吐了一口烟丝问带土：“说吧，什么事？”

阿斯玛虽说跟带土的关系不是那么好，但也不坏，作为同期都是从小一起成长起来的，彼此之间也算的上清楚对方的为人。阿斯玛知道带土是个直来直去的性子，所以这欲言又止的样子也让他渐渐严肃起来，都要以为是不是有什么威胁到村子或忍界的事了。

“那个……”带土说了两个字便不好意思的摸摸脖子，突然脸红的凑近阿斯玛，明明是在神威空间里，却很小声很小声的问：“你是不是喜欢红？”

酒馆里。

阿斯玛借酒精来掩盖脸上的微红，喝完一杯酒后问带土：“这个……很明显吗？”带土点点头。

较显成熟的男人更不好意思了，他现在还只是在暗恋阶段，连对感情这么迟钝的带土都能瞧出来更不用说别人了。可是很奇怪，带土怎么会突然找他说这个呢？

“那个……”带土又开始吞吞吐吐，这时阿斯玛凑近他反问：“你今天突然问我这个问题做什么？有什么事直说吧。”阿斯玛直觉带土的反常跟红是没有关系的，肯定是跟某个人有关。

带土觉得扭扭捏捏也不像样子，索性豁了出去，红着脸坚定的眼神把阿斯玛吓得不轻，周围的人还以为他们要打起来，自动退到离他们三米远的地方。

如果真打起来，三十米也包不了他们安全呐。

“你会对红有那种想法吗？就是那种……想亲亲抱抱然后这样那样唔唔唔，唔？”

阿斯玛急事捂住了带土的嘴，幸好周围的人都离他们远一点，不然被听到他们的谈话内容真要尴尬死了。可看着带土杏一样的圆眼睛，迫切知道答案的眼神，阿斯玛认命的叹了口气，红着脸说了一声“这当然会啊。”然后眼神暼向桌角。

两人沉默了一会儿，阿斯玛率先打破僵硬的局面，问带土：“怎么，你也对卡卡西有那种想法吗？”

“怎么可能！”带土像吓到一般猛的站起来，声音大的连街上的人都被吓了一跳。

这样的极力否认，阿斯玛一开始觉得带土只是羞于承认而已，但见他真的是被吓到的样子知道带土说的是实话。

“没有吗？你不是跟卡卡西……”

“我跟卡卡西怎么了？”

怎么了，你们没在交往吗？！

可阿斯玛看到脸色越来越黑的带土，把这句话硬生生压了回去。

自从带土回来后，两人好的就跟亲兄弟似的，整天腻在一块，凯想插进去跟卡卡西决斗都没缝隙，而且卡卡西对带土生活上的照顾都可以说是无微不至，一开始大家也只是觉得卡卡西是对带土的愧疚才会这样，带土一开始也是拒绝卡卡西的好意的，可渐渐地也接受了，心安理得的享受木叶一哥的照拂，这也算是长久的相处产生的默契。

可随着时间的推移，他们渐渐长大，心理和身体逐渐变得成熟，心境自然也跟少年时不同，大家开始从卡卡西看带土的眼神里开始明白，这是恋爱的情感。虽然带土的表现还跟以前一样，但留宿在卡卡西家里的时间越来越多了，心照不宣的同期们自然认为他们在交往。

可现在带土的这个反应……他们之间应该有大问题。

阿斯玛是个聪明人，他把带土偷偷摸摸把他拉进神威＋问他的那些话在脑子里过滤了一遍，才问带土：“是不是卡卡西对你做了什么？”

这句话算是问到点子上了，带土听到这个问题就绷紧了身体，紧张的不知所措。阿斯玛给他倒了一杯酒，带土却直接拿起酒瓶一饮而尽，重重的把酒瓶拍在桌子上，眼神迷离，说话声音都开始含含糊糊的，阿斯玛仔细听，才听出了这爆炸性的话语。

“卡卡西他……嗝……他说我可爱，说……喜欢我……嗝……”

“这很好啊，不管咋么说卡卡西也表白了。”阿斯玛点燃一根烟，很平静的吐了一口烟圈。

“可他把我压在床上又亲又摸，再说男人可爱什么的，是贬义吧贬义！”带土说话声音渐渐变大，但他拿起阿斯玛的酒又顿顿顿灌了下去。

“你小点声！”阿斯玛抢下他手中的酒瓶，问他：“你既然知道他动机不纯，怎么还会整夜整夜的留宿在他家里？我们还都以为你们在交往。”

“是卡卡西说好朋友可以亲密无间，相互发泄一下都是很正常的。可昨天晚上他把我弄射之后竟然要插我屁股！卡卡西是不是把我当女人了！嗝！”

“……………………………………”

这是阿斯玛长久的沉默，带土话里的信息量有点大，他需要消化。根本顾不上周围的人早就又回到原来的桌子上竖起耳朵听木叶里不得了的爆炸性新闻。

阿斯玛捋了捋。

首先，卡卡西喜欢带土，是个明眼人都看得出来。但带土对他并没有那种意思，他觉得带土对感情迟钝不是没有原因的，卡卡西暗示明示都没用，但不知道用了什么手段让带土对他“言听计从”，成了“互撸兄弟”。

第二，可能太顺利了，让卡卡西以为一切都能顺水推舟，直接向带土表白了，但没想到带土竟是个骨子里直的跟钢筋一样，宁折不弯，总觉得卡卡西报应不爽啊。

“你怎么会觉得卡卡西把你当女人呢？”阿斯玛决定拯救一下卡卡西。

“《亲热天堂》里讲的那些，不都是对女人做的吗？”带土越说越激动。

哦～看了卡卡西的书，原来带土也学会女色了。阿斯玛也是个直的，总觉得这种情况已经超出他的能力范围了，只能让卡卡西自求多福了。

对一个不开窍的男人做那种事，在带土眼里的确有被侵犯和侮辱的意思吧，毕竟带土对感情这么迟钝……

等等，阿斯玛突然想到带土也并非是迟钝，少年时他喜欢琳也是人尽皆知的事，只是过了这许多年，大家都认为卡卡西和带土在交往，所以渐渐忘了这件事情。

“带土，问你个问题。”阿斯玛叼着烟。

“嗯……”带土喝的微醺，睁着迷离的眼盯着酒瓶，但大脑还是清晰的。

“书里的那些事情，你有想过对琳做吗？”

“怎么会！！！我怎么可能会对琳做那种事情！”

这表情比跟卡卡西侵犯他还要来的惊恐，阿斯玛继续问：“那跟卡卡西在一起互相发泄为什么会觉得理所当然呢？如果不是卡卡西，换成凯或者是伊鲁卡，你还会接受吗？”

带土已经石化了。

男人点燃一根新的香烟，得出了结论。

这家伙大概长歪了。

具体什么原因，大概跟那个家伙脱不了关系。不过言尽于此，阿斯玛也只能帮到这里了，接下来的路只能靠门外一直偷听的那个家伙了。

带土感觉自己走路就跟飘一样，知道自己喝的不少，在路上的一个长椅坐下，吹吹晚风醒醒酒。可阿斯玛的话一直在他脑子里打转，他也在反省为什么只有卡卡西才可以呢？

回忆起昨晚带土和卡卡西像往常一样，握着对方的性器撸到发泄出来，卡卡西刚洗完澡，身上的味道很好闻，他不由自主的靠上卡卡西的肩膀偷偷嗅着睡衣领子里透出来的味道，却突然被他压在床上亲吻了起来，一直受他“照顾”的手伸进他的里衣把他摸了个遍，还没等带土反应过来，突然就把手指插进他臀缝里，挤开了紧闭的后穴……

“带土，你好可爱，我喜欢你。”

啊啊啊啊啊！！！！带土每回想起这个都要抓狂一番，他不明白事情怎么会到了这一步！他看着卡卡西本已经消下去的性器，又性致勃勃的肿胀着对准他的屁股时，带土的第一反应就是一脚把卡卡西踢下了床，不解和愤怒让带土红了眼眶。对，不是开了写轮眼，是真的快要哭了。卡卡西暗淡了眼神跟他说“对不起”时，带土又觉得自己做了错事，明明被打的是卡卡西，他却莫名其妙的委屈起来，心口中仿佛有某种东西要突破却怎么也抓不住那个点，拿起衣服就使用了神威，逃了。

他是什么时候开始和卡卡西这样的呢？带土想了想，好像一切源头都在自己身上。

卡卡西18岁生日那天，自来也送给他几本小说作为生日礼物，并告诉他们这是他新出的巨作，以后绝对会红遍全世界。本来一看文字就会睡着的带土并没有多关注书的内容，可自从那之后，卡卡西从此手不离小书本，周围的同伴也说很不错，才勾起了带土的好奇心，问过惠比寿书是不是很好看？那个带墨镜的家伙一脸贱兮兮的样子让他自己去买，带土才去了书店。

他去了书店后，才发现书已经销售一空，再贩还不知道要等到什么时候。那时候的带土并不懂十八禁是什么概念，在书店里跟店员询问《亲热天堂》的消息，无一不巨细。店员是个娇小的女孩子，被带土问的以为是性骚扰，吓得瑟瑟发抖差点哭出来。在带土手忙脚乱的时候，卡卡西正好出现，把在店里“捣乱”的家伙拖了出店。

“你就这么想看自来也大人的作品吗？”卡卡西问他。

“嗯，想看！”带土觉得大家都有，他却不知道，有种被排外的感觉。

卡卡西看着带土许久不说话，带土却突然转过头盯着他看，看的卡卡西耳朵尖都红了，才听到带土说：“卡卡西，要不把你的书借给我吧，拜托啦！”

“书不外借。”

“我们不是最好的朋友吗？我看完马上还。”

“……”

“拜托，这个月我做饭我洗碗，你就把书借给我嘛。”带土合掌急切的恳求卡卡西。

“……好吧，书可以借你，不过不能带走，只能在我家里看。”卡卡西终于妥协。

然后这就是带土一直留宿在卡卡西家里的原因。

可带土做的蠢事这才刚刚开始。

书里的内容让任何没接触过女色的男青年开始有了性欲的觉醒，带土也不例外。可他做的蠢事却是完全可以神威回到家里解决问题，却偷偷在卡卡西的床上握着勃起的性器律动。他以为卡卡西睡着了就一切大吉，前几次偷偷自慰的顺利让他放松了警惕心，越来越频繁肆无忌惮的在别人家里干那种事，最终被卡卡西握住小土土时才整个傻掉了。

“带土，好朋友之间互相帮忙没什么，而且还会更舒服。”卡卡西没指望过这样的谎言会说服带土，只是他再也无法忍耐喜欢的人就睡在身边还不自觉的撩拨，18岁的他也是个正常的男人，说没对带土动心思那是假的，只是动作比理性快了一步，他才开始后怕带土会因此讨厌他，才编出这个蹩脚的谎言。

“真的吗？！”带土转过头，明亮的眸子看向卡卡西的时候，银发男孩咽了咽口水决定把这个谎言继续下去：“当然，我给你做一次你就知道了。”

完事后，带土软糯的瘫在卡卡西的怀里，高潮的余韵还没过去，又被卡卡西灵活的手指挑逗着软趴趴的鸡鸡，捏着蛋蛋和龟头，年少的身体很快又起了反应。带土回头求救似的眼神看向卡卡西，后者忍着欲望又给带土做了一次，直到双手都沾满他的精液才罢休。

之后两人开始了这样的生活，带土也会学着卡卡西的样子，两人一起做，直到都舒畅了后才洗澡安眠。他们越来越亲密，后来都是把性器贴在一起相互撸动，带土全都交给卡卡西，大腿缠着大腿，做到情动时，带土情不自禁地靠近卡卡西，鼓鼓的胸膛就要贴上他的身体，绷紧身体快要高潮的带土，却不知道，一直有双眼睛贪婪着看着他因情欲挺立起来的乳尖和动情的脸。可他却一次再一次的主动爬上卡卡西的床，任性无理的让卡卡西帮他做这些龌龊事情。

带土真想扇自己一巴掌，种种回想起来后，才知道自己是有多蠢才会这么欲求不满的交给卡卡西解决。按照阿斯玛的意思，如果卡卡西真喜欢他的话，想对他做的事情昨晚发生的才是重点。

带土脸突然变得通红，回想起卡卡西的表白又羞又无奈：“可我不是女人啊，还说可爱什么的……我才不可爱呢。”

“带土很可爱！”卡卡西突然从前面走过来，带土醉醺醺的模样看起来真的很可爱。

他慢慢坐在带土旁边，感觉到黑发的人悄悄离他远一点后，心里很受伤，但还是向他道歉：“带土，对不起。昨天……是我太着急了，但我真的没有把你当女人，说你可爱并不是形容女孩子的那种，是你的为人很可爱啊。”

带土听了后，耳朵红的快要透明了，可还是在“捶死”的边缘挣扎：“即使是那样，你也不能……不能对我做那种压倒女人一样的事吧。”

“因为我好色，我一直都想对带土……”卡卡西话说道一半也红了脸，可还是依旧看着带土继续说，“我一直对你都有那种想法，想亲吻你，抱你，占有你。因为带土看起来只发泄完就好了，可我却不行，如果不那么做我一直都得不到满足。带土，我好色就不可以吗？”卡卡西抓下带土捂住脸的手，才发现带土的脖子都红了。

他还第一次知道原来带土这么害羞，在带土可爱的记事簿上又加上一笔。

接吻已经是再顺其自然不过的事情，有点醉的带土仿佛更敏感，嘴巴里黏黏糊糊的被卡卡西亲着，带土第一次知道原来接吻也可以这么舒服，虽然卡卡西舔的他的舌头有点痒，但他很喜欢这种滑溜溜的触感，鼻腔里全是卡卡西的味道，又开始不自觉的被卡卡西牵着鼻子走，被他引着伸出舌头都没发现，只知道想寻找卡卡西的交缠。

“带土醒醒，剩下的我们该回家做了。”虽然卡卡西不介意在外面来一次，但他真的后怕带土以后会反悔。

带土清洗后才发觉自己做了什么，红着脸点点头跟卡卡西一起回了家。

果然变成了这个样子。带土心想。

他双手紧紧的抓着枕头，卡卡西趴在他身上大面积的抚摸和舔舐，带土感觉卡卡西对他的脖子肋骨胸膛还有腹肌跟腰侧舔了好多次了，他不得不承认卡卡西真的好色，他觉得自己不能输，抱着卡卡西的脖子亲吻他的侧脸和耳朵，但这也是他的极限了，刚要鼓起勇气对准脖子的时候，卡卡西突然握住他的手腕摁在头顶，接下来就是一顿狂风骤雨般的热吻，下半身急切的分着带土的双腿，中间炽热的部分焦急的在臀缝中摩擦。

卡卡西的动作让带土有些心慌，总觉得有些东西要保不住了。他也是男人，为什么就不能做那一步呢？

卡卡西终于吻够了，放过了带土的唇和圆圆的舌头，鼻尖抵在鼻尖上，粗重的喘息，他想告诉带土他想做到最后。可还没来的及开口，带土突然用力，一个翻身就把他压在床面上。

带土才发现卡卡西真的很帅，是他无论如何都比不上的帅气，如果他没有毁容也只算的上清秀吧，更不用说，面目全非的脸和身上的白绝体，卡卡西怎么就会喜欢他呢？面对他这样的脸和身体还下的了嘴，真佩服他。

可卡卡西不一样，人长得好看，皮肤也白皙，身材更是没的说，所以像卡卡西这样的才会更让人向往吧。带土亲了亲唇角，又亲了一口下巴上的痣，然后深吸一口气学着卡卡西的样子舔他的脖子。卡卡西的味道好闻，仿佛能做下去。带土继续往下，一点点的舔舐卡卡西的皮肤，卡卡西感觉带土就像一只小动物，在他的身上舔来舔去。可过了胸膛到腹部的时候，带土犹豫了一下，还是伸出舌头想要舔，却被卡卡西阻止了。

这么慢腾腾的，他要忍不住了。

“带土，不用勉强……”

“我没勉强！”带土感觉说的这话有点心虚，他的确没法像卡卡西那样理所当然的做下去，毕竟刚接受新的感情也是刚刚才发生的事。

卡卡西知道他的带土的想法，宠溺的对他笑着说：“剩下的交给我，好吗？”

带土同意了。

带土后悔了。

原来卡卡西要做的事情竟然让他这么疼，他被石头压在下面的时候都感觉不到痛了，可卡卡西进入他身体里的时候，让带土有种那种痛感跟把身体分裂成两半是一样的。

“对不起，你再忍忍，我不动，一会儿就不疼了。”卡卡西捧着带土的脸，哄着他。可卡卡西也不好受，带土里面太紧，就算扩张了，可手指深入不到的地方还是很紧，里面的软肉就像带土本人一样，推着他要出去。

“你……全进去了吗？”带土流着冷汗问。

卡卡西不好意思的笑笑，回答说：“连一半都没有。”

“操！”带土咬咬牙，试着让自己放松，抬起臀部就往卡卡西的方向去，感觉自己又吞进去了一些，他感觉肚子里也涨涨满满的，又问卡卡西：“这次进去了吗？”

“……进去一半了。”

“卡卡西，你没事长这么大做什么！”

银发男人只能苦笑，这东西长得大也不是他能控制的呀，可他对带土那种不服输的狠劲更无奈。

带土知道强行让卡卡西进来是行不通的，试着放松身体，肌肉没那么紧绷后，仿佛也没那么疼了，刚要对卡卡西说“快进来”，就被卡卡西掐住腰，一股做气全插入进去。

“唔……好深……”带土的眼泪都快要顶出来了，被他硬生生忍住，可禁锢住他身体的男人却对他说：“带土，我要开动了。”接下来就是带土被银发男人抽抽插插摇摇晃晃。

性交的动作刺激着黑发男人的身体，由起初的疼痛渐渐变的涨麻，紧接着一股股的快感窜向小腹，那种感觉跟撸动性器又是不一样的感觉。

卡卡西明显的感觉到了带土身体的变化，手握着他的阴茎从前面刺激带土的身体，后面一次次的进进出出刺激着直肠。卡卡西在带土的腰下面垫上一个枕头，臀部被抬高的带土感觉卡卡西在他身体里插又是不一样的感觉，突然不知道划过了那里，如同过电一般，带土差点跳起来。

“那里……不要！”

“哪里？”卡卡西又试着来一次，“这里吗？”

“不是！那里不可以！卡卡西你快停下！听见了吗？我让你……啊～”带土赶紧捂住自己的嘴，没想到自己竟然会发出这般羞耻的声音。泪水盈满了眼眶，终于撑不住滑落下来，看清了卡卡西狡黠的表情，心中大叫不好：“不要……”

事到如今终于达成所愿，怎么可能让带土逃掉，就算绑起他来也好，他想使用神威也好，卡卡西都决定这一次一定要做到最后。

带土抵抗更让卡卡西有占有欲，带土求饶却只让卡卡西更有施虐欲。带土真的有被吓坏，平时对他温柔，百依百顺的卡卡西在床上竟然是这样的。

“嗯～啊啊～够了～啊啊啊……笨卡卡，你轻点～呜呜呜～太深了……”

带土射了一次又一次，今天一晚上上他射的次数太多了，已经再也射不出来了，可卡卡西却还是不放过他，握着他的鸡鸡不停地揉弄。

“我……已经……不行了……”带土投降。他不是体力不支，要论体力他绝对比卡卡西强，可前后两份刺激，让带土一晚上高潮不断，再继续，他真的会被玩坏的。

“卡卡……西～肚子……已经满了～”

银发男人听带土这么说，才知道自己做了真的很多次了。可他还是没有要够怎么办？从18岁的那个夜晚到现在过了五年了，这一晚上也不可能灌输给带土五年的量，最起码之后的五年要加倍的给带土，满满的爱液。

“带土，再忍忍，最后一次了，也让我射进去好不好？”卡卡西啄着带土的唇说。

“怎么这样？呜呜呜……”乱七八糟的男人只能紧紧抱住卡卡西，连哭声都那么压抑。

“因为带土太可爱了。”卡卡西说。

“才不可爱……唔啊啊～”又射进来了，这次真的满的不能再满了……

屁股和腰隐隐约约的还在痛，即使卡卡西说过没有把他当女人，但带土还是觉得自己做了女人的角色，可让他意外的却是自己并不讨厌。

这种感觉很奇怪，不容侵犯的直男思维让他感觉自己受到了侵犯，可卡卡西对他的感情却也让他欣喜。

他，应该也是喜欢卡卡西的。

“带土，谢谢你。”谢谢你没有拒绝我。

欢爱后的两个人躺在床上，卡卡西从后背抱着带土。卡卡西的道谢让带土轻颤，他回头看着银发的男人，他不懂卡卡西为什么要道谢。

卡卡西抚摸着他带土塌下眼皮的左眼，让带土误以为卡卡西是为眼睛的事情道谢。

他挥开卡卡西的手，重复着不知道第几次的安慰：“不用道谢啊，给你就是你的了。”

卡卡西笑的眉眼弯弯，“是吗？带土会成为我的吗？”

“什么嘛，我还是我自己的好吗？卡卡西，你的手干什么呢！”带土去抓卡卡西的胳膊可也已经晚了，男人早就紧握着他的男根，恶劣的挑逗。

自那天晚上以来，卡卡西摸他这里比带土自己摸得时间都多，早就摸透了碰哪里怎么做就会让带土软了腰。

“不要再搞我了，已经射不出东西了！”带土拼力挣扎，卡卡西却轻轻笑了起来。

“带土真的好可爱。”

“我才不可爱！”

“说自己不可爱的带土就很可爱。”

这，什么逻辑，带土皱起好看的细眉，“卡卡西，你是不是……”还是把我当女人。

“我真的好喜欢你，就算带土真的是女人我还是喜欢你。”

“……”带土沉默了。

“笨卡卡西。”

抱住带土的卡卡西并没有看到黑发男人微微上翘的嘴角。

喜欢你无关性别，无关美丑，是爱着你可爱的为人和对我毫无防备的信赖。

这些才是卡卡西想表达的意思，这时的带土感觉到了一点点，只是一点就让心满满都是涨涨的感觉，也许，他比自己想的还要喜欢卡卡西。

卡卡西继续玩弄着小土土，终于把小土搞“醒了”。男人揉捏着蛋蛋和阴茎，想起他和带土所有这一切都是从这里开始的，心里更感激这么精神的小土土。

“带土，这里没被压坏真是太好了！”卡卡西继续玩着，却不知道带土害羞成怒，手脚并用的推开卡卡西，大骂着：“你这个大垃圾、废物，给我滚开！”

“可我走了，带土这里怎么办？”卡卡西很担忧的看着精神的小土。

“不用你管，我自己会来！”带土直接把卡卡西撵了出去。

过了没多久，卧室又响起带土的声音：“卡卡西！进来！”银发男人迫不及待的扑向了床。

“没让你进来这里！出去！”

“唔嗯……轻点，那里不要碰！啊啊啊～”

“卡卡西你这个大笨蛋！不要进这么深！”

“嗯嗯～啊～唔呜呜～哈啊～慢点啊～”

“唔……射了好多……”

不要问为什么卡卡西不戴保险套或者是体外射精。其实他和带土都不知道这么做可以免了带土闹肚子的后果，因为《亲热天堂》里没有写过啊！

做的舒服就好啦！

end


End file.
